Along Enemy Lines
by dracosxmistress
Summary: Second Oneshot. She snorted. ‘And what caused you to suddenly kiss me? Surely not attraction.’ She chuckled lightly. His eyes snapped to her face before his hands pulled it back to meet hers. ‘Now what makes you say that?’


**Along Enemy Lines**

By: dracos mistress

Snow blew in through the open window as he sat watching her small form.

Her hair was fanned out around her, falling in rich dark curls that usually framed her face perfectly. Her golden honey colored eyes, were closed; the long lashes falling on her pale cheeks. Her lips were parted slightly, releasing slow steady breaths. She looked like a dark angel, just out of reach.

The events that had brought her with him were still fresh in his mind. The fight, the end of his master, the downfall of her friends.

A smirk graced his features. She had been easy to capture at the Final Battle. She had just been sitting there, staring at her fallen friend's body…

_The ground crunched under his feet as he walked towards her body. Her face was ashen, tears falling down her pale cheeks. Her eyes were focused solely on Potter's face. She seemed unaware of his presence until she spoke._

'_Wasn't it enough, Malfoy?' she whispered brokenly._

_He was startled, but answered nonetheless._

'_Was what enough, Granger?'_

_She looked at him then. Her haunted orbs staring into his grey ones._

'_That he had to die? Wasn't it enough that he had already lost his mother, father, godfather and mentor? Now he had to lose himself?' Her eyes filled with ore tears; he watched them disappear one by one into her hair. She was broken, he knew it. She had watched everyone she loved die. And now she was alone.'_

'_Maybe.' He murmured._

_Her features changed instantly. Sorrow turned to rage as she rose to her feet, wand held firmly in her hand._

'_Well I don't think so,' she growled. 'I think that Harry should have been able to live. I think he shouldn't have had to pay for Voldemort. Voldemort should be the only one dead!'_

_He glared at her. She glared back._

_Stepping forward, never taking his eyes off hers, he silently muttered a hex that shot towards her like an arrow; but she dodged it._

_She threw a curse back, but he blocked it._

_They fought for what seemed like ages before she collapsed on the ground, her body racked with sobs and ragged breathing._

_He stepped over to her, raising his wand and holding it to her neck; bending over to whisper in her ear,_

'_Give up Granger?'_

_He felt her stiffen, but was too quick for her to react._

'_Stupefy.'_

_The red light shot out of his wand and hit her. She fell forward, but he caught her before she hit the ground._

_Sweeping her into his arms, he apparated away._

She hadn't awoken since.

Many other Death Eaters had appeared, somber and mournful. The demise of their Lord had festered much anger in their hearts. Before each one of them had left, they swore to reap revenge on the Order; or at least what was left.

Draco rose from where he was sitting and walked towards the bed on which Hermione lay. Kneeling down, he pressed his face close to hers.

He wanted to kiss her. It disgusted him to no means. But he wanted to do it nonetheless. She was just so damn beautiful.

'_Infatuated with a Mudblood. You're a shame to the Malfoy name._' A voice rang in his head.

He instantly drew away, his eyes hooded, face stony.

He didn't know where the thought had come from, but it was right. He was a Malfoy damn it! He couldn't be lusting after Mudbloods'. His master may be gone, but he would be the one to continue his legacy.

A groan brought him out of his thoughts and closer to her face, yet again.

She opened her eyes and he felt his breath instantly catch. Pure gold stared back at him. Her warm eyes held an allure he could not deny.

She blinked and her eyes turned cold and hard. Pushing him away from her, she rose from the bed; frantically looking for her confiscated wand.

When she couldn't find it she turned to him.

'Give me my wand, Malfoy.'

He sneered. 'Can't Granger. Can't have you escaping.'

She made a noise between a snort and a hiss before stomping over to him and seizing his robes.

'Give me my wand Malfoy. Now!'

Rage flooded his veins as he looked down at her hands, gripping his robes. Growling, he seized her arms and pushed her against the wall; hard.

She gasped as she felt herself slam into it. Her eyes grew wide and fearful; she had obviously never been man-handled.

'Don't touch me Granger. Don't **ever** touch me.' He hissed in her ear, his breath tickling it.

'Why? Wouldn't want Mudblood germs on you precious Death Eater robes?' she hissed back, trying to push him away from her. He was dangerously close.

Sensing her discomfort, he pressed himself against her a little more forcefully. He heard her gasp of shock, and smirked.

Slipping his legs in between hers, should she retaliate and kick him, he pinned her arms above her head. If he were to strike now, she would be his for the taking. If only he could do it.

'Exactly.' He whispered huskily in her ear.

He could tell she was alarmed by his tone. '_No one has ever spoken to her like that,_' he mused. He chuckled lightly before gently grazing her cheek with his free hand. She stiffened at his touch, and tried to get him away.

'But I can always get new ones.' He added.

Grasping her chin he turned her face to look at him. He felt the familiar feeling when they're eyes met. Gold mixing with Silver. Warm battling cold. Her eyes held a fire that he couldn't get enough of. Her spirit was so wild and untamable, it intrigued him.

She was like fire. Dancing out of his reach. Beautiful and exultant.

He needed some of that fire.

Without warning his mouth stooped down to hers and seized her lips. Her muffled gasp of surprise and shock didn't even hinder him. He was too entranced with her soft lips to notice her small hands, which he had accidentally released from his hold, beating against his chest. Nothing could have surprised him more than that moment.

Running his tongue along her bottom lip, he was startled when she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

They battled for dominance for a few moments before she pulled away, gasping for air.

He stood there, his arms still around her waist, as he let the shock catch up with him.

His thoughts were interrupted when her voice rang out.

'What the hell just happened?'

He smirked down at her before answering, 'We kissed, Granger. And you weren't half bad.'

She snorted. 'And what caused you to suddenly kiss me? Surely not attraction.' She chuckled lightly.

His eyes snapped to her face before his hands pulled it back to meet hers.

'Now what makes you say that?' he murmured.

Her eyes widened. 'W-we're enemies!' she cried.

For the first time in his life a true smile formed on his face.

'Not anymore.'

**A/N: OK. So what did you guys think? I know that it might not be very long, but it took up like 4 pages on MicrosoftWord. Anyways, I thought you would like a break from the Song-fics. R&R!**

**xx dracos mistress**


End file.
